Wireless devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these wireless devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices for supporting a variety of applications. In this regard, a wireless device may employ a variety of circuits and/or components (e.g., filters, transceivers, antennas, and so on) to support different numbers and/or types of applications. Accordingly, the wireless device may include a number of switches to enable dynamic and flexible couplings between the variety of circuits and/or components.
Acoustic resonators, such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) resonators and bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonators, are used in many high-frequency communication applications. In particular, SAW resonators are often employed in filter networks that operate frequencies up to 1.8 GHz, and BAW resonators are often employed in filter networks that operate at frequencies above 1.5 GHz. Such filters need to have flat passbands, have steep filter skirts and squared shoulders at the upper and lower ends of the passband, and provide excellent rejection outside of the passband. SAW and BAW-based filters also have relatively low insertion loss, tend to decrease in size as the frequency of operation increases, and are relatively stable over wide temperature ranges.
As such, SAW and BAW-based filters are the filter of choice for many 3rd Generation (3G) and 4th Generation (4G) wireless devices and are destined to dominate filter applications for 5th Generation (5G) wireless devices. Most of these wireless devices support cellular, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, and/or near field communications on the same wireless device and, as such, pose extremely challenging filtering demands. While these demands keep raising the complexity of wireless devices, there is a constant need to improve the performance of acoustic resonators and filters that are based thereon.